Touchscreen devices with a touchscreen are known. Examples of such touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, smartphones and tablets. Such a touchscreen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen via the touchscreen. The touchscreen device then operates in accordance with the detected gesture. Examples of operations executed in accordance with a detected gesture are disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
An operating system (OS) installed on the device implements basic operations of the touchscreen device. Examples of the OS installed on the touchscreen device include, but are not limited to, Android (registered trademark), BlackBerry (registered trademark) OS, iOS, Symbian (registered trademark) OS, and Windows (registered trademark) Phone.